


Christmas

by imtrikru



Series: Destiny Has A Plan: Christmas Special [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Christmas, Clexa, F/F, Family Reunions, Fluff, Pregnant Clarke, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtrikru/pseuds/imtrikru
Summary: Clarke is pregnant and cranky. Lexa is tired. Christmas is around the corner.





	1. Accidents and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Destiny Has A Plan universe too much to not write some Christmas fluffiness setting in the future :)

Clarke watched Lexa while resting her back against the frame door of the brunette's little office at home. 

Lexa stretched her back with a groan and rubbed her eyes tiredly. The result of the long days of work at the editorial. 

Clarke sighed and crossed the room to stand behind the brunette's chair. She put her hands on Lexa's shoulders, and began to massaged them.

"Mmm...thanks, love" Lexa almost moaned, closing her eyes.

Clarke smiled, and planted a kiss on the brunette's long curly hair "You work too much. How was the day at editorial?"

"Long. Everybody is getting crazy about the Christmas holidays" Lexa replied, tipping on her laptop.

"Mmm...a week without work. You're going to be exclusively mine" Clarke whispered as she kissed the brunette's ear.

Lexa smiled happily. She covered the blonde's hands on her shoulders with her own, touching the wedding ring on Clarke's finger. The same ring she also had. She turned her chair around to face her smiling wife. Clarke sat on her lap, and kissed her tenderly before caressing her jawline with her thumb.

"That sounds perfect, my love" Lexa said nuzzling Clarke's nose. "How was your day? Are you feeling ok?" she asked caressing the blonde's protuberant belly.

Clarke smiled as she traced her wife's face with a finger, finally running a hand over her lovely hair. 

"I'm fine. The baby is moving a lot lately" the blonde smiled, kissing her wife again.

Lexa arched her eyebrow "Then he's not gonna be like you"

Clarke chuckled but then frowned "He?"

Lexa ran a finger along the blonde's nose "Yes. He's going to be a boy" she said completely convinced.

"Lexa..." Clarke tried to reason with her wife. Neither of them wanted to know the gender of their baby until the birth. They didn't care as long as he or she was healthy. But Lexa was sure since the beginning of the pregnancy that it was a boy.

"I know, Clarke. Is going to be a boy. A little Jake Griffin-Woods" she replied smiling happily, and totally sure.

Clarke enveloped her wife in a tight embrace and kissed her full lips lovingly. 

"Did I tell you today how much I love you?" the blonde asked after the kiss ended, looking at her wife's green eyes lovingly.

"Yes. But not enough" Lexa replied with a wide smile.

Clarke smiled back and kissed her again.

 

+++

 

"Hurry up, Clarke! We're going to be late" Lexa called from the kitchen.

Clarke emerged from their bedroom with a tired face "I can't move any faster, Lexa. I'm wearing an extra weight, you know?" she complained.

Lexa smiled lovingly at her wife and approached her "I'm sorry, love" she said kissing her cheek and caressing her swollen belly.

Clarke was on her sixth month of pregnancy, and she was tired and cranky most all the time. For not talking about incredibly hungry and sleepy too. But she loved Lexa even more than before (if that was possible) for be so patient, loving and caring with her the whole time.

The blonde sighed and caressed the brunette's cheek tenderly "Sorry, baby. Is just that I'm a little bit tired this morning" she said softly.

Lexa could see that her wife really meant it and frowned "Maybe you should stay in bed, Clarke. I don't want you go to work if you're not feeling ok" she said worriedly.

Clarke shook her head softly "I'm fine. Besides, I'm going to take the maternity leave the next week" she said caressing the brunette long chestnut hair "Just one more week, and I'll be at home resting until the great moment" she said happily.

Lexa smiled at that and kissed the blonde lovingly. She pulled back and looked at those bright blue eyes she loved so much and sighed "Still, I don't want you to drive. I can take you to work" she said with a slight concern.

Clarke kissed the brunette softly "I'm fine, baby. And if I get too tired or something, Ivonne comes with me. You have nothing to worry about" she said reassuringly.

Lexa nodded and they headed to the door "Ok, but call me when you arrive the school" Lexa said seriously.

The blonde was arts professor in one of the most important art schools in Polis. She loved the job and all her students.

Clarke grinned and laced her fingers with her wife "It's ok"

 

+++

 

Lexa tipped energetically on her computer at the editorial office. She was one of the youngest editors of the state. And one of the best too. Her bosses were impressed and delighted with her. And she was getting closer and closer to be editor in chief pretty soon.

Lexa sighed and checked her phone. Clarke didn't call yet, and she was a little nervous.

"Are you going to come for a drink after work?" Roy, a work mate and friend, asked sitting on the edge of the brunette's desk.

Lexa shook her head, returning her attention to the computer screen "No, thanks Roy"

Roy sighed and stood from the desk "You know, your girl is taking away your energy. That's all I'm saying" he said raising her hands and walking away backwards.

Lexa smirked a little "Go to hell" she replied shaking her head.

The phone rang and Lexa picked up waiting to hear Clarke on the other side "Hello?"

"Lexa!" an altered voice in hurry replied. 

Lexa recognized the voice and frowned worriedly "Ivonne?" she asked with a bad feeling.

"Lexa, is Clarke"

 

+++

 

If Lexa sometimes wondered how having a heart attack really felt, she was sure what she was feeling was really close to it. 

She ran through the hospital hall with a million images of what could possibly happened. 

She ran to a nurse "Excuse me, Clarke Griffin-Woods?" she asked with trepidation "She was taken here"

The nurse looked at her folder and shook her head "I need to ask in information, sorry"

Lexa ran her hand through her hair with frustration "Oh, Come on!" she exclaimed upset.

"Lexa!" someone called behind her.

Lexa turned around and saw Ivonne. The woman was also arts professor on the school and good friend of Clarke. 

Lexa ran to the tall redhead and grabbed her by her arms "Ivonne! What happened?" she asked worriedly.

Ivonne had a little bruise on her cheek and forehead. The redhead put her hands on Lexa's shoulders reassuringly "It's ok, Lexa. A car hit us. Nothing too serious" she soothed the brunette.

Lexa shook her head with a lump in her throat "Where's Clarke?"

 

+++

 

Lexa entered inside the hospital room. Clarke was lying there in the bed with a gauze on her forehead. The blonde was pale and had remains of tears on her eyes and cheeks. Lexa felt her heart breaking at the sight.

Clarke turned her tired, sad gaze to the door and saw Lexa entering. She sniffled and raised her arms to her wife "Lexa" she sobbed with a small voice.

Lexa ran and sat on the edge of the bed, engulfing her wife in her arms. Clarke buried herself into the brunette's embrace as she cried.

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat as some tears ran down her cheeks. She kissed the blonde's hair and moved backwards a little "What happened?" she asked with thick voice.

Clarke shook her head "A car hit us. I was driving and the...the wheel hit me...Lexa..." she trailed off crying.

Lexa cried too, knowing what Clarke was suggesting. She cupped her wife's face and looked into sad, watery blue eyes.

Clarke sniffled "Lexa...the baby. Something's wrong. The doctors don't want to tell me" she sobbed burying her face into the brunette's chest.

Lexa closed her eyes and shook her head. The thought of losing their baby was beyond devastating. She tightened her hug around Clarke and refused to think the worst.

"It's ok, my love" the brunette soothed the blonde "You'll see that everything's fine. Wait until the doctor said something. Nothing is going to happen" she reassured her wife, trying to reassure herself too.

Clarke laid down onto the bed again, with her eyes swollen and puffy from crying. Lexa grabbed her hand and kissed her bruised forehead lovingly. But Clarke's tears fell down her cheeks again.

Lexa dried her own tears with the back of her hand and sighed, trying to maintain the calm. But inside she was so broken as Clarke.

A young doctor entered the room, carrying her folder and looking calm "Ok, Mrs.Griffin-Woods. You have lucky. No broken bones, and no several injuries. Just that small cut in your forehead" she explained quietly.

Clarke put a shaking hand over her belly "And the baby?" she asked afraid of the answer.

The doctor nodded "Oh, I should had start with that, sorry" she apologized "Everything is fine" she said simply.

Clarke closed her eyes and cried in relief. Lexa rested her hand over the blonde's hand on her belly and exhaled relieved.

"Is everything ok? Really?" the brunette asked wanting to be 100% sure.

The doctor nodded with a little smile "Yes. Relax, he's completely fine"

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other with wide eyes " _He_?" both asked at the same time.

The doctor tilted her head confused "Yes, is a boy. You didn't know?" she asked amused. Then opened her eyes widely "Oh! You didn't want to know!" she realised "I'm sorry"

Clarke smiled at Lexa with watery eyes, and the brunette smiled as some tears of pure happines ran down her cheeks "Is a boy" the blonde said delighted.

Lexa looked at Clarke with adoration "I told you" she said cupping her wife's cheek "I knew it" she said crying with happiness.

Clarke laughed quietly and Lexa lowered her face to kiss the blonde lovingly. They kissed for a moment, and the doctor excused herself and left the room.

"I love you" Clarke said when they parted.

Lexa smiled gazing at her wife's beautiful blue eyes, that sparkled with joy and love "I love you too" she replied kissing the blonde again.


	2. Christmas Day (Part 1)

Clarke sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was her last day at work before Christmas, and before taking her much well deserved maternity leave. She was tired but extremely happy to have 2 weeks free with Lexa. 

She smiled thinking about her wife. She and Lexa had been married for 2 years now. 2 wonderful and unforgettable years. 

And now they were expecting their first child. Clarke caressed her protuberant belly tenderly and sighed happily.

"So Clarke, your plans for Christmas?" Ivonne asked sitting in front of her in the professor lounge. The tall redhead became Clarke's best friend when she started working on the Polis Arts School.

Clarke smirked softly and sighed "Just relax and rest" she said putting some of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear "No big parties or travels. Just the family dinner" she sighed again "We're really tired. Especially me" she laughed pointing at her belly "But Lexa is so..." she trailed off searching for the right word "...Wonderful" she smiled "She spoil me all the time and stays awake with me when I can't sleep at night. She takes care of everything so I can rest and don't be worried or stressed".

"I wish Wells could be like her" Ivonne said shaking her head.

When Clarke and Lexa introduced Wells to Ivonne one night, during a dinner at their house, they could never imagine their two friends would end dating, and marrying.

Clarke laughed "Don't say that. He's an angel and you love him" she reminded her friend "And he loves you too".

Ivonne shrugged and smiled "Well that's true. When are you going to take the maternity leave?" she asked.

Clarke grinned "It's already done" she said.

Ivonne smiled "I bet Lexa is beyond happy" 

Clarke grinned because she was beyond happy too.

 

+++

 

Lexa and the rest of the editorial staff were sharing a few drinks in their last day of work before Christmas.

"Sally drives me mad with her traditional cooking" Roy, Lexa's co-worker and friend, said quoting his own words "Poison tastes better" he muttered.

Lexa shook her head "You'll should be nicer with her. She loves you, you know" she said taking a sip from her glass.

"Yep. That's another problem" he said.

Lexa punched him on the arm.

Roy sighed dramatically "If only I could find someone like Clarke" he teased.

Lexa glared at him "Don't you ever try"

Roy laughed and put his arm around Lexa's shoulder "Don't worry, Lexa. You know I'm more a brunette type of guy"

Lexa rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

"So, that's what are you doing when you say you're working?" someone asked from behind them.

Lexa turned around and smiled "Clarke!" she exclaimed kissing and hugging her wife happily "What are you doing here?" she asked amused, moving backwards a little to look at the blonde's face. A hand immediately resting over her wife's belly.

Clarke smiled back and played a little with the brunette's long curly chestnut hair "I was thinking that we could go home together. The school is officially on holidays, and I'm officially on maternity leave" she put her hand over Lexa's on her belly "So I came to see my beautiful wife" she ended gazing lovingly at Lexa "And then I found you flirting with him" she joked.

"Relax, Clarke. It's only sex" Roy added.

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. Lexa smiled brightly and kissed her tenderly.

"Aww...so cute" Roy said hugging the two women "Can I stay with you guys a couple of days? Is just that I discovered I hate my in-laws" he said seriously.

Clarke frowned and Lexa rolled her eyes "He's joking" the brunette said chuckling at the blonde's expression.

Roy nodded "Yes. But it could happen. It could happen" he said disappearing into the crowd.

Clarke looked at Lexa questioningly. The brunette chuckled once more "Don't look at me, love. He was like that when I first met him" she said nuzzling the blonde's nose.

Clarke smiled and caressed her wife's cheek, before pressing her lips against hers into a sweet kiss.

 

+++

 

When they arrived their home, Clarke fell on the couch tiredly. Lexa sat beside her and put some blonde hair away from her face.

"Are you ok, my love? Do you want to go to bed?" Lexa asked softly.

Clarke smiled tiredly and moved into a sitting position "I'm fine. More than fine, baby" she replied "We're on holidays. Finally" she ended moving to capture the brunette's lips in a tender kiss. 

Lexa sighed against her lips and wrapped her arms around Clarke's growing waist as they kissed.

Lexa broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Clarke's "You should rest. I'm going to prepare the dinner" she said, but her eyes betrayed her as they were fixed on Clarke's lips.

The blonde smiled and traced the brunette's lips with her thumb "I'm going to help you, baby. You always cook for me. It's been a long since I make you the dinner" she said lovingly.

Lexa shook her head lightly "You don't have to. Stay here. Rest" she said softly.

Clarke smirked with a scoff "I'm pregnant Lexa, not sick. I'm perfectly capable to cook or anything else" she ended poking her tongue in between her lips.

Lexa arched her eyebrows at the blonde. Clarke giggled and kissed her firmly before standing from the couch with a smile.

"I'm going to change into a more comfortable clothes" she said looking at Lexa, still sitting on the couch.

Lexa stood with her and smiled with mischief "I was going to do that too. And I could help to undress you by the way".

Clarke shook her head with a grin. She offered her hand to her wife "Let's go"

 

+++

 

After the dinner, the couple went to bed. The next day was Christmas, and they had a little lunch with Wells and Ivonne and then the family dinner at Mount Weather.

Lexa rested her hand gently over Clarke's belly. She was spooning the blonde from behind. She couldn't ever imagine at 17 that she and Clarke would end together, completely in love, married and expecting their first child. 

Lexa sighed happily and kissed her wife's neck softly. Clarke covered the brunette's hand on her belly with her own, and the couple fell asleep.

 

+++

 

A sound in the kitchen woke up Lexa. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, noticing Clarke wasn't in bed with her. She yawned and walked to the kitchen.

Clarke was there making breakfast. Lexa smiled and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck sweetly "Merry Christmas, love".

Clarke turned around in her wife's arms and smiled brightly "Merry Christmas, baby. I'm making pancakes".

"Mmm my favorite" Lexa said leaning to kiss her "But you shouldn't have to, Clarke" she said when they parted.

Clarke smiled and ran her fingers along the brunette's locks "But I wanted" she said lovingly.

Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde again "Well, I'm glad we're going to have lunch and dinner out. Less work for you" she teased.

Clarke swatted the brunette's arm playfully, and returned to the breakfast preparation "It seems that I have a lot of energy in the morning lately. I can't stay at bed when I feel that way" she explained.

Lexa grabbed the orange juice from the fridge "Well, that's good, right?" she asked getting closer to the blonde "The first months you were tired and got queasiness and morning sickness all the time" she ended kissing her cheek.

Clarke winced at the memory of her first 3 months of pregnancy. She was glad that phase was over "Yeah, that's good" she said turning to Lexa again "But on the last trimester I'll be tired again" she sighed "It's the pregnancy cycle"

Lexa looked at the blonde sympathetically and kissed her lips softly "But I'm going to be there with you. You don't have to worry about a thing" she said tenderly.

Clarke grinned and cupped the brunette's face with her hands "I know, baby" she said gazing lovingly at her wife.

 

+++

 

Lexa chuckled amused while Clarke drank eggnog. 

They were waiting for Wells and Ivonne to lunch together before leaving for Mount Weather.

"What?" Clarke asked curiously.

Lexa shrugged with a little smirk "Nothing. Is just that you normally think eggnog is nasty"

Clarke rolled her eyes "Pregnancy things, Lexa. The hormones are taking control of my body and emotions, I can't help it" she said taking another sip.

Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek soundly. In that moment Wells and Ivonne entered the restaurant hand in hand.

They hugged each other and sat together.

"And when is junior arriving? I forgot it" Wells asked about the baby.

Ivonne rolled her eyes and kissed her husband "Excuse him. He can only think about baseball lately"

Wells snorted and Ivonne kissed him again.

Lexa chuckled quietly "In March" she said grabbing Clarke's hand under the table "A month before our third wedding anniversary"

Clarke squeezed the brunette's hand "You should try guys" she said to her friends.

Both shook their heads "No thanks, Clarke. I have enough activities for now" Ivonne replied.

"Well, let's no be so fast, ok?" Wells tried smiling at his wife "Maybe next year"

Ivonne arched an eyebrow "Next year I'll have a lot of things to do"

Everybody laughed. Including Wells who kissed Ivonne gently.

Clarke and Lexa were more than sure that soon enough their baby would have a best friend.

After the lunch they returned to their home to rest a little before the driving to Mount Weather for the family dinner.

"How about a warm bath before the big dinner, love?" Lexa asked kissing Clarke's nose tenderly.

The blonde smiled and encircled the brunette's neck with her arms "Sounds perfect. But only if you bath with me"

 

+++

 

The couple were inside the bathtub. Clarke was sitting in front of Lexa, with her back resting against the brunette's chest. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde's belly caressing it gently, while dropping sweet little kissed on her wife's shoulder and neck.

Clarke sighed happily and rested her head on Lexa shoulder. She gathered some bubbles on her palms and blew them softly.

"What do you think about the aquatic birth?" the blonde asked.

Lexa frowned "What?" 

Clarke smiled lightly "About giving birth on the water, you know?"

Lexa shook her head and tightened her hug around Clarke. She kissed her shoulder softly "Whatever you want will be fine" she whispered against the blonde's ear making her shiver slightly.

Clarke smirked "Are you sure you won't faint or pass out?" she tilted her head a little to trap the brunette's lips in a soft kiss.

Lexa arched her eyebrows and grinned "Not such thing will happen, so stop teasing me" she ended with another kiss.

Clarke laughed merrily and Lexa moved her hands to the blonde's breasts, gently cupping them.

"How are they feeling?" the brunette asked.

Clarke chuckled and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder again with a sigh "Better. Still swollen and a little sore, but better"

"Poor baby" Lexa whispered kissing the blonde's cheek "You know you can always count on me to massage them, right?" she smirked softly.

Clarke laughed amused "Oh I know" then she gasped with surprise and stilled in her wife's arms.

"What?" Lexa asked with worry, withdrawing her hands from the blonde's breasts.

Clarke smiled, a big bright smile, and turned her face to Lexa "He's kicking" she said delighted.

Lexa smiled back and Clarke grabbed her hands, bringing them to rest over her swollen belly. Lexa waited for a moment before she noticed the small kicks. A big smile appeared on her lips.

Clarke rested her hands over the brunette's, still smiling when Lexa kissed her cheek and neck lovingly.

"I love you" Lexa whispered emotionally.

Clarke tilted her face a little to kiss her wife lovingly "I love you too" she declared when they parted. She sighed and chuckled wetly while drying the tears gathering in her blue eyes with the back of her hand "Damn hormones"

Lexa just kissed her again.

 

+++

 

Clarke finished the last touches of her light make up in front of the mirror. She sighed and looked down at her dress. A dark blue dress with a white lace around her waist.

She felt how Lexa hugged her from behind and smiled a little.

"Hello beautiful, are you ready?" The brunette asked kissing her cheek.

Clarke turned around in Lexa arms and kissed her softly "Don't I look like a present ready to be unwrapped?" she asked unsure.

Lexa chuckled and kissed the blonde again "Lucky for me, I'll be the one unwrapping it" she whispered cheekily.

Clarke rolled her eyes with a smile "I mean it, Lexa. Do I look good?"

Lexa stared at her wife and brushed her thumb over her cheek sweetly "You look absolutely gorgeous, my love. Beyond gorgeous. Perfect. Totally and completely perfect"

Clarke chuckled softly and grazed the brunette's white blouse with her fingertips "Really?" she bit her lip softly.

Lexa smiled "I swear it, Clarke" she kissed the blonde's lips briefly "I still can't believe how lucky I am"

Clarke smiled genuinely and traced her wife's jawline with her thumbs "I think you're getting lucky later, too"

Lexa widened her eyes and laughed. Clarke joined her and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her in a for long kiss.


	3. Christmas Day (Part 2)

Lexa was driving while humming a song along with the radio. Clarke chuckled and looked at the back seat. "Are you sure you grabbed all the presents, Lexa?" she asked, still looking at the bags.

Lexa sighed "For the hundred and fifty time, yes" she replied distractedly looking at the road.

Clarke turned her gaze to her wife and grinned "Which one is my present?" she asked excited.

Lexa shook her head "Ah ah, love. You have to wait until we finish the dinner" she said amused.

Clarke pouted and crossed her arms over her chest "Smart ass" she complained.

Lexa laughed and turned her green eyes to her "What's my present? A new laptop?" she asked enjoying the blonde's annoyance.

Clarke snorted "I'm not going to tell you. You have to wait until we finish the dinner" she said with a fake innocent voice.

Lexa giggled and grabbed the blonde's hand "I love you. Did I tell you today?" she said smiling brightly.

Clarke's pout melted into a sweet smile "You have lucky that I love you too, smart ass" she said lovingly.

Lexa laughed and kissed the blonde's hand.

 

+++

 

When they arrived to Mount Weather it was snowing. Clarke smiled at the images of the trees and roads covered in white. It was rare to see snow on Polis.

Lexa parked in front of the family house and Clarke left the car, taking a happy sigh.

"Jesus Clarke, did you buy the entire mall?" Lexa asked gathering all the bags with presents.

"It's Christmas, my dear Grinch" the blonde replied jokingly and knocking at the door.

Tris opened and smiled widely, seeing her aunts there. She hugged Clarke first "Auntie Clarke!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hi honey" Clarke replied kissing the girl's cheek.

Tris rested her little hand over the blonde's belly "Is the baby awake or asleep?"

Clarke laughed softly "I think he's asleep. It was long travel, you know"

Tris raised her brown eyes to Clarke and showed a cute toothless smile. She was 6 and spoiled by the whole family.

Clarke kissed her cheek again "Help Mrs. Scrooge with the bags" she joked talking about Lexa.

The brunette rolled her eyes "Har har"

Tris ran to Lexa and the brunette opened her arms to hug her and kiss her cheek "Hello little one"

"Hi auntie Lexa" the little brunette replied looking into the bags with curiosity "Where's my present?" she asked excited.

Clarke laughed entering the house and Lexa sighed with a little smirk.

"My God, Clarke" Abby exclaimed wrapping her daughter in a strong embrace "Look at you" she shook her head and gazed at the blonde with emotion.

Clarke smiled "Yeah, I'm huge"

Abby chuckled and caressed her daughter's hair sweetly "I still can't believe my baby is having a baby" her eyes became misty.

"Please mom" Clarke chuckled wetly "I'm too sensitive. I don't want to cry again"

Abby laughed quietly and hugged Clarke again.

"Grandma! Grandma!" Tris called Abby. She was carrying a couple of bags and smiling brightly "Look how many presents!"

Abby widened her eyes at the many bags "Wow"

"Hello Abby" Lexa smiled putting the bags on the floor.

"Hello honey" the woman hugged the brunette "This is a little too much" she laughed amused.

"Tell that to your daughter" Lexa smirked "She's possessed by the Christmas spirit"

Clarke stuck out her tongue and Marcus appeared, with a big smile and wearing a Santa hat.

Clarke hugged him first "You look great"

"Thank you, Clarke. You too" Marcus kissed her cheek.

Lexa laughed and walked to her father "Seriously?" she chuckled before hugging him.

"Get in with the family spirit" Marcus declared.

Lexa shook her head and her father helped her with all the bags "We need to put them under the tree"

"I want to do it! Grandpa! I want to!" Tris said jumping around excited.

"No opening until we finish the dinner" Anya said to her daughter. She smiled at Clarke and Lexa before hugging them both.

Tris pouted and Gustus rested his hand over the little girl's head "You know the rules"

"Silly rules" Tris protested making everybody laugh.

 

+++

 

After the family shared more hugs and kisses, they moved into the living room to take a drink before the dinner. Clarke drank eggnog and Lexa chuckled shaking her head.

"How is everything going, girls?" Marcus asked.

"Fine. We're glad to be here" Lexa said honestly.

Clarke nodded taking another sip of her eggnog. Lexa chuckled again.

"Since when you like eggnog so much, Clarke?" Abby asked around an amused smile.

Clarke sighed and Lexa giggled "It's because of the pregnancy. I have an hormonal revolution. Not my fault" she said sighing again.

Abby patted her knee "I understand well. When I was pregnant with you I used to love eating meatloaf when, normally, I hate it" she ended with disgust.

"Thanks, Mom. Lexa likes to make fun of me" she said looking at the brunette.

Lexa laughed and kissed her wife's cheek "That's not true" she said innocently.

 

+++

 

Abby and Anya were on the kitchen. Marcus watching tv with Clarke, and discussing about what _A Christmas Carol_ version was the best. Gustus was attending a phone call and Lexa decided to go upstairs with Tris.

Both brunettes were lying over Lexa's old bed, while Tris talked about everything with her aunt.

After a moment Lexa stood and moved along the room smiling "My old room" she said.

Tris laid down on her stomach with her head on her hands. She looked up at Lexa "It was auntie Clarke's room too?" she asked innocently.

Lexa smirked lightly and laid down with the little brunette again "It was during a time" she said looking at her niece "When we started our relationship she had her own room. You know, the guests room now" she explained.

"My room when I stay here with grandma and grandpa!" Tris said happily.

Lexa smiled and put some hair away from her niece's face "That's right. But after a time...Clarke moved into my room. This one"

"Why? I love to have the room for myself" Tris asked with a little frown.

Lexa chuckled. The two brunettes ignored that Clarke was outside the room, listening their conversation. The blonde got upstairs to be with them a little, but found them having a lovely talk and didn't have the heart to interrupt them.

Lexa smiled kindly at Tris "Because when you're in love, you want to stay with the person you love all the time. That's why she moved here, why we went to the same College and that's why we married, you know" she explained patiently.

Clarke smiled outside the room. Then she knocked at the door frame and stood there, looking at both brunettes "Hi. What are you doing you two?" she asked grinning.

Tris sat on the bed, and Lexa rested her back against the headboard "We're talking" Tris said shrugging.

"About this room, to be exact" Lexa clarified.

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed and caressed Tris's soft dark hair "You know honey, Lexa used to project movies on that wall" she pointed to the wall in front of the bed "We used to lay down on the bed to watch them together" she said gazing at Lexa lovingly.

"On the wall?" Tris asked surprised.

Lexa smiled sweetly at the memory "Yeah. Time ago" she said never stopping looking at the blonde "But I could project some for you if you wanted. How about tomorrow?" she finished looking at her niece.

Tris smiled brightly "Yeah. I would love that, auntie Lexa!" she said excited. The little brunette hugged her aunts and walked to the door saying she was going to call her best friend.

Lexa and Clarke were left alone in the room. The room that really felt like it was their first home.

"We should move downstairs, Clarke. I'm starving" Lexa said getting closer to the blonde and kissing her neck. She began to giggle suddenly.

Clarke frowned and cupped the brunette's face to look at her "What's so funny?" she asked.

Lexa bit her lower lip and smiled a little "Uhm...you have a...hickey on the neck".

Clarke widened her eyes and ran to the bathroom at the end of the hall. She examined her neck and, effectively, she had a hickey. She turned to Lexa, who was resting her back against the door frame.

"Lexa" the blonde growled "What's this?"

Lexa shrugged "A hickey. I told you before"

"Lexa!" Clarke whined turning again to the mirror.

Lexa walked to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her from behind "Sorry" she said trying not to laugh "But it was worthy, don't you agree?" she whispered kissing the blonde's neck slowly.

Clarke closed her eyes and melted into her wife's embrace "But we're...not a couple...of teenagers anymore" she gasped when Lexa nipped at the skin.

Lexa continued her sweet torture on the blonde's neck "But I desire you like when we were teenagers, can you blame me?" she said moving her kisses to the ear, nibbling the lobe gently.

Clarke tried to contain a moan but failed miserably. She turned around and their lips met halfway. Clarke buried her fingers into Lexa's hair as the brunette slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth. 

Clarke moaned and then realized that they were on their parents house.

"Lexa..." she tried in between kisses "The dinner, the family..." then Lexa bit down the blonde's lower lip softly and Clarke groaned, but pulled back slowly. 

They rested their foreheads together. Clarke caressed the brunette's cheek lovingly with her thumb as they catched their breaths.

"I'm sorry, my love. But you drive me crazy" Lexa said sincerely.

Clarke chuckled softly and kissed the brunette's lips sweetly "You drive me crazy too, baby. But we can't, not here".

Lexa nodded lightly "I know" she sighed.

A knock on the door made the two women jump apart from each other.

"The dinner is ready" Marcus announced with a knowing smile before leaving.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Like a couple of teenagers" Clarke said kissing Lexa again.

 

+++

 

When they got downstairs, they heard kids on the kitchen. A couple of Tris' friends were there to wish merry Christmas to their friend and family. One of the mothers was there too.

"Auntie Clarke! Auntie Lexa! They are Kathy, Lara and Molly, Kathy's mom" Tris said excited.

Lexa shook the woman's hand smiling "Nice to meet you" she said politely.

Molly grinned and ran her eyes along Lexa's body appreciatively "Nice to meet you too uhm..." she trailed off.

"Lexa" the brunette clarified to Molly.

"Nice to meet you, Lexa" Molly smiled brightly "Beautiful name, I may add"

Lexa smiled at the woman and soon was answering a ton of questions.

Clarke frowned at that Molly, while Tris and her friends wanted to show her some drawings they made for class.

Molly finally moved her eyes to the blonde and offered her hand "So you must be Clarke then. Nice to meet you too" she said kindly.

Clarke offered a fake sweet smile and shook her hand.

Molly turned again to Lexa and started a conversation with her. Clarke was getting angrier by seconds. But Tris was talking to her.

"Kathy and Lara are on the arts club too, auntie Clarke" the little girl explained.

Clarke gazed at the little girl distractedly "What?" she asked.

"I was telling you that Kathy and Lara are on the arts club too. Like me. And we're making portraits for class and--" Tris continued talking but Clarke got her gaze fixed in Lexa and Molly.

"So, you are editor? So exciting" Molly said cheerfully to Lexa.

The brunette smiled a little "Yeah, but kind of crazy sometimes" she replied making Molly laugh.

Then Clarke saw how Molly touched Lexa's arm and narrowed her blue eyes. She walked to Lexa and laced her fingers with hers glaring at Molly.

"So, Molly" the blonde began annoyed "Where's your husband?" she asked not so subtly.

"Husband?" Molly laughed "I don't have a husband" she said bitting her lower lip "I'm single" she directed the last statement to Lexa.

Clarke glared at the woman again and lifted her chin "Well, me and Lexa married almost 3 years ago" she said smugly showing the wedding ring on her finger "And we're expecting our first child on March" she ended satisfied.

Lexa raised an eyebrow and looked at her wife with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

Molly looked disappointed "Oh. Congrats. That's...amazing" she said softly and licked her lips "Come on girls, we have to go" she said to Tris' friends. The little girls said goodbye to Tris and walked to the door.

Molly smiled at Lexa and Clarke "Nice to meet you two. Merry Christmas" she said grabbing her coat.

"Yeah, same. Merry Christmas" Lexa said smiling politely at the woman.

"Merry Christmas, Molly" Clarke said with a false sweetness.

"Let's go to the table girls" Abby announced behind them.

Lexa looked at Clarke seriously "What was that?".

"The what?" Clarke said innocently.

Lexa crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the blonde. 

Clarke grunted "She was hitting on you" she said gesturing with her hands.

Lexa arched her eyebrows "What?" she asked surprised.

"Oh please, Lexa. How can you be so oblivious?" Clarke complained shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Lexa frowned at the blonde. She was angry and jealous as hell, so Lexa decided to tease her a little.

"Well, she was hot" Lexa affirmed with a nod.

Clarke glared at the brunette and clenched her jaw "Excuse me?" she growled.

Lexa tried hard to keep a straight face "She's not my type, but damn!" she whistled appreciatively "Have you seen...?" she trailed off pointing to her own chest.

"Alexandria Woods!" Clarke said angrily.

Lexa bursted into laughter "I'm joking, Clarke. Come on"

Clarke glared at her wife and tried to leave for the living room but Lexa grabbed her by the arm, turned her around and pulled her in for a long, loving kiss. Clarke couldn't help but to sigh into the kiss and cover the brunette's cheeks with her palms as she returned the kiss with the same love and tenderness. When they broke apart, Clarke pouted and Lexa smiled kissing the blonde's nose softly.

"You're so bad with me" Clarke said pouting a little more.

Lexa chuckled sweetly "I'm sorry, love. Can you forgive me?" she whispered looking at the blonde's blue eyes lovingly.

Clarke smiled a little "I guess. I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life" she said as her smile grew bigger.

Lexa laughed quietly and pressed her lips to the blonde's once more. Clarke sighed again and, when they parted, they rested their foreheads together.

"You are lucky that I love you more than anything and anyone in this world" Clarke said giving Lexa a sweet kiss.

Lexa smiled warmly and rested a hand on the blonde's belly "I know. I'm tremendously lucky to have you, Clarke" she said kissing her again "And" a kiss "I" a kiss "love" a kiss "you" a kiss "too" a kiss.

Clarke smiled into the last kiss and cupped the back of the brunette's neck with a hand. The other brushing her thumb over her cheek. 

They continued like that until they heard someone clearing her throat behind them. They turned around and saw Abby standing there and smiling.

"The dinner girls" she reminded the couple.

Lexa laughed softly and Clarke looked apologetically at her mother "Sorry mom" she said blushing a little.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmm...the sauce is delicious Mom. And the rest too" Clarke said.

Lexa smiled "That's mean it's delicious" she clarified.

Clarke stuck out her tongue at her wife and Lexa laughed.

The family was on the table eating the traditional Christmas dinner they shared every year.

Lexa observed how Clarke helped Tris to cut her meat and smiled. Clarke was going to be a great mother. She was 100% sure about that.

"Clarke, what are your plans now that you are on maternity leave?" Marcus asked.

Lexa looked at the blonde with interest and Clarke shrugged "Rest a lot. Maybe start a new painting" she said distracted.

"And when the baby arrives, are you going to move to another house?" Marcus asked again.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other frowning.

"No. We have 3 bedrooms in our house. That's more than enough" Clarke answered.

"But you're going to have more kids, right?" Abby intervened.

Lexa looked at the woman "I suppose?" she gazed at Clarke unsure.

The blonde took a sip of water with a little smile "Yeah. But first we're focusing on this one" she caressed her belly "And maybe after a couple of years..." she trailed off smiling at her wife.

Lexa smiled back and covered the blonde's hand with her own. "Still, our house is big enough for us, the baby and another baby in the future" she explained.

Clarke grinned at Lexa's words. She could imagine a couple of kids running alround in their house. Driving them crazy. She was so lost in thoughts that didn't hear Lexa calling her name.

"Earth to Clarke" Lexa said.

Clarke looked at her wife "Oh sorry, baby. What did you say?"

Lexa chuckled "The mashed potatoes, please" she replied amused.

Clarke passed her the platter. Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek lovingly.

"You two are giving us all diabetes" Anya declared.

Lexa rolled her eyes and Clarke chuckled.

"What is a dia... _diabitis_?" Tris struggled with the word.

Everyone on the table laughed.

"Diabetes, sweetie" Abby explained.

"And what is that?" Tris pouted.

"Some kind of disease" Anya said, pleased with herself seeing her daughter opening her mouth and looking at her aunts with fear.

"Why are they gonna give us that?" Tris asked altered.

Lexa glared at her sister in front of her "You're terrible"

Anya laughed softly and Clarke calmed Tris, explaining her that she had nothing to fear.

After a while Tris understood everything and returned to her curious, sweet self "It's time for the presents?" she asked with a big smile.

 

+++

 

"Another sweater?" Tris asked indignantly as she opened her presents.

Lexa laughed and Clarke elbowed her lightly on the side.

"Is not so bad, baby" Gustus said as he moved closer to the little girl.

Tris pouted and Anya laughed kissing her cheek.

Clarke handed her the present that she and Lexa bought for her. Tris looked at the wrapped box suspiciously. "Is a sweater?" she asked seriously.

Lexa laughed amused "Open to find it, little one" she said.

The little brunette opened the paper and gasped. Then she stood from the floor showing the gift to her parents "A laptop! a laptop!" she exclaimed excited. She then ran to her aunts and hugged them smiling "Thank you, auntie Clarke! Thank you, auntie Lexa!" she said cheerfully.

"You shouldn't have to girls" Anya said as Tris showed the laptop to her grandparents.

"Come on. It's Christmas. And looks she like it" Lexa said pointing at the little girl.

Tris was smiling happily while she touched the keys in awe.

Anya sighed and shook her head with a little grin.

The family opened the rest of the presents enjoying the warm moment they were sharing.

Finally Lexa handed her present to Clarke with a smile. It was a small, rectangular box and Clarke opened it excitedly "Lexa" she gasped stunned looking at the brunette. Inside the box there was a couple of tickets to see the new exhibiton of Clarke's favorite painter.

"But...the tickets sold out like 2 months ago" the blonde remembered, gazing at her wife.

"Surprise" Lexa smiled "I bought them and hid them on my desk in the office"

Lexa barely finished talking before Clarke trapped her lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you" the blonde declared, giving her wife another kiss "Thank you"

Lexa smiled happily "So...you like it?"

Clarke smiled back "I love it!" she the grabbed the brunette's present "This costed me a lot. So you better appreciate it" she joked.

Lexa chuckled and opened the present, widening her eyes when she saw it. A first edition of a book she loved.

"It's the actual first edition, you know" Clarke smiled seeing the amazed look on her wife's face "The original from 1920"

"I love it. God, I love it, Clarke" Lexa stared at the blonde in wonder "I love you. Thank you, my love" she declared heartly before kissing the blonde tenderly.

Clarke cupped the brunette's face as she returned the kiss gladly.

Anya cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows "Some eggnog to celebrate?"

Lexa laughed and Clarke nodded enthusiastically.

 

+++

 

At night Lexa and Clarke slept on the guests room. It was really late when Clarke shook Lexa lightly.

"Lexa" she whispered shaking her wife' sleeping form a little more "Lexa"

The brunette grunted and Clarke smiled and sat over the mattress.

Lexa opened an eye briefly "What?"

"I'm hungry" Clarke informed.

Lexa grunted again and turned her face to the clock on the nightstand. She buried her face on the pillow with another grunt when she saw how late it was.

"The baby wants food, and so do I" Clarke said firmly.

"Ok" Lexa's voice was muffled against the pillow "What do you want?" she turned her face to look at her wife.

Clarke licked her lips and thought for a brief moment "A sandwich. With cheese, some leftovers and...oh! with pickles"

Lexa frowned "Pickles?"

Clarke nodded with a soft smile.

Lexa sighed and sat over the edge of the bed, putting on her shoes "Like inside the sandwich?"

Clarke nodded again "Yep. And I want more eggnog to drink"

Lexa rolled her eyes "Ok" she yawned.

"I'll go with you" Clarke declared grabbing her robe.

"You don't need to, love. I'll bring you all you want here" Lexa said honestly, turning to her wife.

"And I love you for it" Clarke kissed the brunette sweetly before standing "But I'll go with you"

 

+++

 

Sitting on the kitchen table Clarke ate her sandwich happily. Lexa was eating some leftovers from the dinner. After all she was feeling a little hungry too.

Clarke ate pickles inside the sandwich and from the jar. Lexa wrinkled her nose "Don't you even think I'm gonna kiss you now"

Clarke snorted and chewed another pickle "I'll wash my teeth after, you smart ass"

"Good" Lexa chirped while eating.

Clarke hummed while taking a bite of her sandwich "He likes it" she grinned caressing her belly.

Lexa chuckled and knelt in front of the blonde "Excuse your mommy, baby" she whispered to the blonde's belly jokingly.

Clarke huffed and hit Lexa on the shoulder. The brunette smiled and went for a kiss, but Clarke pulled back with a little smirk "Didn't you say you won't kiss me?"

Lexa smiled sweetly "I don't care about your awful breath"

Clarke rolled her eyes but relented. They kissed lovingly for a moment and Lexa licked her lips seriously while Clarke observed her with interest.

"It's not bad" the brunette finally said and kissed the blonde more briefly before taking a pickle from the jar.

Clarke chuckled and shook her head.

 

+++

 

After finishing their second dinner and washing their teeth together, they laid down on the bed, facing each other. Clarke caressed the brunette's cheek lovingly.

Lexa gently rested her palm against the blonde's belly. They looked at each other with for a while. Simply enjoying the silence.

After a few minutes, Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke's for a soft, tender kiss. The blonde brushed her thumb along the brunette's jawline.

They continued sharing slow kisses and softly caresses a little more.

"A wonderful night, definitely" Lexa said softly.

Clarke began to giggle and kissed Lexa again "Even after waking you up?"

Lexa chuckled a little and hummed with content.

Clarke sighed happily and ran her fingers along Lexa's hair "Maybe we could spent the rest of the holidays on the bed" she offered.

"I like the idea" Lexa gave the blonde a brief peak. "Where do I sign?" she whispered against her wife's lips.

Clarke smirked and cupped the brunette's cheek "Right here" she said pointing at her lips.

Lexa smiled widely "Great" she said before capturing the blonde's lips in a long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy new year!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
